Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including accessing hydrocarbon bearing formations. A variety of downhole tools may be used within a wellbore in connection with accessing and extracting such hydrocarbons. Throughout the process, it may become necessary to isolate sections of the wellbore in order to create pressure zones. Downhole tools, such as frac plugs, bridge plugs, packers, and other suitable tools, may be used to isolate wellbore sections.
Downhole tools, such as frac plugs, are commonly run into the wellbore on a conveyance such as a wireline, work string or production tubing. Such tools typically have either an internal or external setting tool, which is used to set the downhole tool within the wellbore and hold the tool in place. The downhole tools are typically held into place by a plurality of slips, which extend outwards when actuated to engage and grip a casing within a wellbore, and a sealing assembly, which can be made of rubber and extends outwards to seal off the flow of liquid around the downhole tool.